


and we'll be flying through the streets

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Book 2: The Dream Thieves, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ronan can't have Adam, so he does the next best thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in TRC and it's, um, dirtier than anything I've ever posted. I'm nervous. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from "Young God" -Halsey, because honestly, it fits

“We’re gods.” Kavinsky said, his head lolled back into the headrest of his Mitsubishi. Ronan wasn’t sure if this was one of the ones that actually ran or not, but it’s not as if that was the point. 

Ronan snorted, sipping a beer and making a face. This had to be a dream concoction; it was too sweet to be anything from the real world. 

“Humble,” Ronan remarked, turning his head to look at Kavinsky. Kavinsky looked back and grinned, his teeth bared in what could either be a welcome or a challenge.

“Fuck that.” He said eloquently, pulling a blunt out of tin box on the dashboard. He lit it, and Ronan was able to hear his inhale in the quiet of the car. Ronan accepted it thoughtfully when Kavinsky passed it his way.

“We are, though. We can say ‘fuck you’ to the laws of physics.”

Ronan let the smoke out in twin trails from his nostrils, remembering how he would do the same with warm air on cold mornings to make Matthew giggle and say he looked like a dragon. 

He took another hit and blew it in Kavinsky’s face. “Irresponsible gods.” He pointed out, gesturing around at the field full of discarded dream-stuffs. 

Kavinksy laughed. “Is there any other kind?” 

Ronan was silent.

“Hey, whatever, man. You ready to go again?”

Ronan accepted the pill that Kavinsky held out, letting him place it on his tongue. Kavinsky’s eyes were bright, too intense, but whether that was the drugs or the proximity, Ronan couldn’t tell. 

“Cheers.” Ronan tapped his bottle against Kavinsky’s and took a sip. 

 

Day turned into night turned into day again as two boys dreamed impossible things in a white car. Or maybe Ronan just thought it did. It was difficult to judge time when he was constantly sliding in and out of enchanted sleep. 

He amassed a small pile of treasures. A hand mirror that would show him the Barns, a delicate chain and pendant shaped like a cat’s skull that he thought he’d give to Blue, an old fashioned cigarette lighter that spat green flame. Nothing useful, nothing necessary.

 

Time passed, or maybe it didn’t.

 

Ronan found himself lounging in the back seat, unsure of how he’d gotten there.

In between dreams, he smoked and drank and spoke to Kavinsky, but none of their words stuck in his mind. 

 

Time passed, or maybe it didn’t. 

 

As he slipped under again, he found himself wishing for something to give to Adam. Gansey had everything he could ever need, Blue probably wouldn’t even accept the necklace, but Adam- Adam deserved things. Nice things; things that he wanted but couldn’t ask for, his pride always choking him. 

With the trees of Cabeswater on every side, Ronan stepped quickly, feet light and quick. 

Get in, get out. Get in, get out. 

Ronan looked around, as if for inspiration and out of the corner of his eye, saw a figure. He whirled, thinking for a moment that somehow, Kavinsky had followed him here. 

It was Adam. 

His handsome, worried face was looking past Ronan, behind him at something he couldn’t see. If Ronan hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that this was the real Adam standing in front of him. He was perfect to the last detail; the fine hairs of his eyebrows, the frown lines that made their home on his forehead, the mole on his neck that Ronan had always wanted to press his lips against. 

As if his dream heard his thoughts, which, actually, it probably did, dream-Adam slipped closer, his eyes fixed on Ronan’s face. 

He touched him with gentle hands, hands that felt substantial, as if there was real weight behind them. 

“Oh, Ronan.” Adam sighed, pressing close against him and slipping arms around his neck. Ronan felt his eyes fall shut at the slide of his body against Adam’s. 

“Ronan, Ronan, please. Kiss me.” 

Ronan felt his eyes snap open and he stared down at the dream-creature he held in his arms. He hadn’t requested that, he hadn’t even thought of it, but his dream was taking energy of it’s own. 

“Ronan, I want you. Ronan, please.” Dream-Adam begged, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Ronan held him, feeling helpless as his mouth was drawn towards Adam’s like a magnet. 

The touch of lips was soft, sweet, electric. Ronan felt his body react and he couldn’t hide the way his breath hitched. 

“Ronan, please, make love to me.” 

Ronan’s eyes flew open again and he stepped back, away. This wasn’t Adam, this was a dream thing, a pale imitation. Adam would choke before he said those words, in that order. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t right, this wasn’t-

 

He surfaced, breathing hard and struggling to sit up straight. It was impossible to tell the time, but Kavinsky was rolling a blunt next to him. 

“What’d you bring me?” he asked, but Ronan had no answer. Kavinsky looked up at his silence, momentarily confused before his gaze slid down Ronan’s body. 

It wasn’t until he smiled that Ronan realized he was hard in his pants. 

Kavinsky’s face split like a jack-o-lantern.

“Oh, Ronan, honey, you shouldn’t have.” He said, his voice dropping low and something like predatory. 

Ronan blinked dazedly as Kavinsky eased closer, his arm going around the back of the seat where Ronan sat, brushing his shoulders and the back of his head.

Ronan rolled his head to look at him. Kavinsky was close, closer than Ronan had known. He watched Kavinsky wet his lower lip with his tongue then lean in.

Ronan turned his head so that Kavinsky’s lips ended up on his jaw instead. 

Kavinsky laughed. 

 

Time passed, or maybe it didn’t. 

 

“Are you one of those guys that don’t think they’re gay because they don’t kiss on the mouth?” Kavinsky asked, amused as he slid the hand that wasn’t around Ronan’s shoulders down his chest. 

“No.” Ronan snapped, his body running hot even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to. Kavinsky wasn’t Adam, but neither was that dream-creature that he, fortunately, hadn’t brought back with him. 

“That right?” Kavinsky asked, touching his lips to Ronan’s neck. He shivered at the scrape of stubble, then a hint of teeth. “Then what kind of guy are you?”

Ronan shivered as Kavinsky’s hand ran down his side, then into his lap.

“The kind that likes to have his dick sucked.” Ronan blurted, unsure if Kavinsky would be able to tell that he’d never been with another person in his life. 

He laughed low against Ronan’s throat and, without warning, sank his teeth into the skin pulled taut over his collarbone. Ronan let out an embarrassing sound, his hand flying up to twist into Kavinsky’s hair. 

“You want me to suck your cock, Lynch?” Kavinsky’s tongue was laving over the spot he’d just bit, back and forth and back and Ronan’s brain wasn’t cooperating.

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck, yes.” 

Kavinsky pulled back, his face wryly amused. 

Somehow, with little warning, Ronan found his back flat against the seat, his legs on either side of Kavinsky’s waist. Ronan’s mouth was open, breathing heavily as Kavinsky sucked marks into his neck, pressing his hips down against Ronan’s cock in teasing little rolls. 

“Get the fuck on with it.” He snapped instead of moaning. Kavinsky twisted his nipple in punishment. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?” he growled, lowering his head to bite at his other nipple through his shirt. Ronan could have wept. He bucked his hips up into Kavinsky’s trying to entice him to do something, anything other than this glorious teasing. 

“Fuck, Kav, fuck,” Ronan arched his body into Kavinsky’s, moving purely on instinct and far past wondering if he should stop this before it got out of hand. Kavinsky ground down with his hips, sharp little motions that made Ronan gasp for air. 

“Fucking do it already, fucking tease.” He said, but his words lacked fire. He hoped he didn’t sound as whiney as he felt. Kavinksy complied, sliding lower on his body and rucking his shirt up to his armpits to run his mouth down Ronan’s belly, mouthing at the jut of his hipbone before pressing in with teeth. 

“Fuck! Oh, Jesus, you fucker.” 

“Hands behind your head, Lynch.” 

Ronan blinked at him. 

“Behind your head. No touching, just looking.”

As loathe as he was to do anything Kavinsky ever told him to, Ronan slowly raised his hands and tucked them under his head. Kavinsky watched and, the moment Ronan let his head fall back onto them, he unzipped his jeans, pulled his cock out of his boxers and got his mouth around it.

“Oh! Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Ronan babbled as Kavinsky’s lips closed around the head of his cock, tongue pressing into the slit. Kavinsky hummed- or maybe it was a moan?- around his dick and Ronan jerked, his stomach muscles tightening and forcing him into half sitting up.

“Fuck, oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Ronan whispered as Kavinsky pressed sloppy, filthy kisses down his shaft, then licked up the length of it.

Then Kavinsky took him down deep.

“-Please!” Ronan shuddered, gasped, squeezed his eyes shut and came. 

When he blinked his eyes open, Kavinsky was laughing at him. 

“Been a while, huh?” Kavinsky asked, wiping his mouth casually with the back of his hand. Ronan lay sprawled against the seat, catching his breath. 

He was embarrassed that his first blowjob had lasted barely longer than the time it took to unzip his fucking pants. He brought an arm up to cover his eyes, to block out Kavinsky’s smirk while he caught his breath, but Kavinsky’s voice cut through him.

“I thought I told you-“ Kavinsky pulled his arm away from his face. 

“To keep your fucking hands-“ He bent Ronan’s arm at the elbow and jammed it under his head. “Right here.” 

 

Ronan gasped, his cock giving a pathetic twitch. He prayed Kavinsky hadn’t noticed. 

He had. 

Kavinsky gave him an amused smile before crawling up his body to mouth at his neck again. Ronan tried not to whimper. 

“Didn’t I tell you that?” Kavinsky murmured against his skin.

“Y-Yes.”

“And you couldn’t even handle that.” 

Ronan opened his mouth to protest, but his eyes flew open when Kavinsky pressed the coarse material of his jeans to Ronan’s naked cock. He could feel Kavinsky, hard though the denim, and couldn’t believe that his own cock was possibly twitching again. 

“Oh.” Ronan breathed, tightening his fingers at the back of his own neck and biting his lip. 

“’Oh.’” Kavinsky mocked, rolling his hips and digging his teeth into Ronan’s neck. The rub of the denim against his over sensitive cock was almost too much to bear and he thrashed his head from side to side. 

Kavinsky laughed again. “How’s that feel, huh? You sure like your cock sucked, but what about this, huh?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ronan whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt something like a sob or a shout building in his chest. “Kavinsky, fuck, fucking fuck-“

“What a mouth on you.” Kavinsky tsked. “I’d like to stick my cock in it sometime. Smart talking Ronan fucking Lynch, gagged by cock until he shuts up.”

Ronan suppressed a moan, unable to control himself. His cock was oversensitive to the point of being uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Kavinsky to stop. 

“Think I can wring another one out of you?” Kavinsky was grinning, wild above him and Ronan heard moaning, low and desperate. He realized a moment later that it was him. 

“I bet Gansey-boy’s never gotten two in a row out of you, huh?” Kavinsky asked, his eyes suddenly hard as he increased the pace he ground his hips. Ronan felt his entire body arch up against him and let out a cry that he’d never thought himself capable of making before as he came again, only a weak dribble of come escaping between their bodies. Kavinsky bit down hard against his neck and went still. 

Ronan pulled his hands out from behind his head. 

They were both quiet.

 

Time passed, or maybe it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
